Dear Hamish
by AllINeedIsALittleFelix
Summary: Sherlock and his friends write letters to Hamish as he begins uni. Johnlock.
1. Sherlock's letter

**A/N: Just an idea I had. To the people who are waiting for updates on my other stories, I am sorry. It will take a little more time (read one or two weeks) Consider this story compensation of sorts.**

Dear Hamish,

If you are reading this, it means I and John believe that you have come of age. That you are finally ready to break out of the shell we've made for you. I know that you've been very eager to "take on the world", but I assure you, it is not as beautiful as you've painted. There aren't many things that you will actually like but they are the things worth fighting for. They are the things that will define you and your life.

I remember the day you were born. I and John were so tensed if you would be okay or not. John was walking up and down, his fists clenched. At the end, John couldn't take it. He went inside and performed the C-section. The other doctor didn't even object. It was understandable – the fire in John's eyes said it all. I was there too but I didn't do much except for sitting still like a statue. I will admit it was one of the scariest moments of my life.

You were an adorable baby, with your two dimples and black hair. You inherited my hair and my blue eyes but you inherited John's height (don't tell your father I said that). John tells me I spent three days merely looking at you after you were born. Not surprising, really. You, Hamish, defy all logic. For no rational reason, I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you. You've given me the best gift there is Hamish – parenthood.

Now, to the matter at hand. The main purpose of this letter is to give you some piece of advice which will hopefully help you in this quest called life.

On the matters of trust, Hamish, it is a very fragile thing that is the beginning to all relationships. Do not break one's trust without good reason. And, also, do not trust easily. But of course, I trust your uncle Mycroft has a lecture and an exam prepared on the topic so I will not dwell on that.

On the matter of love. Firstly, we do not care as to who you love. Never be scared to be who you are (I know what you prefer, and I am not disappointed) And, Hamish, do not believe, even for a single second, fairy tales are restricted to books. If you wish so, you could make your own fairytale. I know that you will be cynical, no doubt due to you uncle's training. But, let me give you an example. My life with John has been a fairy tale. True, it's unbelievable, especially since we live he life of the common couple. Yes, we fight about who gets the milk. Yes, your father had to buy two refrigerators. We bicker a lot. We are old people now, who merely drink tea and research about bees. All of this will have given you the impression that we are the most common, dull, routine couple there is. But, there is more to that, Hamish. Did you know your father killed a person for me on the very day I met him? Did you know that I asked him help in hundreds of cases where he could have been killed but he never faltered? Actually, he was once under gunpoint and wrapped up in semtex – enough to completely demolish an apartment. I was so sure he would leave me after that. After all, which crazy person would be willing to stay? I think that's the question Hamish, are you willing to stay after you know how crappy the other person's life is? You don't know how broken he was after the Fall. You don't know what I had to do to save John. I was ready to die for him. It all comes down to that, Hamish, what are you willing to give up for your person? This are the questions I want you to ask yourself before you propose.

Even though I've encouraged you to believe that a fairytale is possible, I am afraid that I cannot promise you a happily ever after. The world isn't that kind. It hasn't been kind to me, either. In fact, sometimes, you'll feel like the universe has conspired against you. You'll feel like your heart is breaking and there's nothing you can do about it. There will be times when you will have to smile while witnessing the darkest moments of your life. There will be days when you have to stay strong when you can't. There will be days when you'll stop hoping, when you are resigned to the fact that you could never be happy again. In times like this, Hamish, you'll have us. You'll have me, John, Mycroft, your godmother Molly and lot of other people who will be there for you. Always.

Relationships are never easy and I've learnt that the hard way. There can, and there will be, other people in your and their life. Do not dwell in the past. Rather, make your future. I had to go through the agony of watch the love of my life marry someone else. To rub salt on my wounds, I was best man. So, don't commit the mistakes I've made. Never be a coward. If you love someone, tell them. Tell it to the world. Tell them everyday. Show them as well. Yes, you will fight, there will be words. There always will be. But, is the person worth it? John is worth it.

Finally, Hamish, I wish you a lot of happiness. We will always be there for you, no matter what. We'll be there when you fall. We'll be there when you try. We'll be there when you fall again. We'll be there when you reach the top. Nothing matters to me more than your happiness. I hope you'll find your John Watson and have what I have now. Take care of your sister when we are gone.

Your loving and annoyingly observant father,

Sherlock William Scott Holmes-Watson

 **A/N: Please review!**

 **Do you want me to write John's and the others letters as well?**


	2. Molly's letter

**A/N: Molly's letter.**

 **Context: Sherlock asks his friends to write a letter to Hamish as he is beginning Uni, the first time he's away from home. Sherlock asks them to write it as if it was their final note to Hamish, knowing that Hamish's world was was going to get a lot bigger and he needed to impart knowledge when Hamish still values their opinions.**

 **Not to worry, Hamish is not bad. He will assure them that this is not the case, sooner or later.**

 **For YuliKo.**

Dear Hamish,

My eyes have teared up long before my pen touched the paper so forgive me for the smudges. On second thoughts, I should have typed this. Death was never a thing which scared me. Death was inevitable, death happens to everyone. That is absolute fact and I never really felt afraid of it. Until now. Now that I finally have friends who truly care for me and the most beautiful godson - I am terrified of death. I am terrified of the damage my death will cause. I am terrified of not being able to be there for you.

I know I am only your birth mother but you've always been a son to me, Hamish. So, thank you. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be your mother. For choosing me. Your birth was a rebirth of Molly Hooper too. I was reborn a more confident, more determined and most importantly, a brave woman. I became a mother and I had to set an example for my son. For that, you have my infinite gratitude.

Before we go into the emo stuff, I would like to give you a few pointers from a female perspective. Your greatest asset is your hair. Girls (or later, woman) go crazy for messy, curly black hair. DO NOT shave it completely or even partially as a trend or whatever. Just a tip. You can thank me later. Secondly, NEVER tell your parents about your partner unless you are serious. Sherlock will tear them apart with deductions (only because he's scared and jealous) and John will give the traditional "break him and I will break you" speech. If you don't believe me, ask Rosie (You do remember Mark, right?). Thirdly, _call_ your parents atleast twice a week. They love you a lot and worry about you constantly. Having people like that in your life is rare. NEVER take them for granted. Also, be with your sister. She will have boyfriends and they may break her heart. You don't go around breaking their heads. Instead, be there for her. I know you think the world of your sister, make sure she _knows._

Have your parents ever tell you the story of your conception? Well, let me give you the uncensored version. Sherlock never wanted a kid. (Not to worry, he changed his mind as soon as he saw you! You were a bundle of cuteness!) He was scared to be with Rosie and it took a lot of effort from John's side to convince Sherlock that, yes, he was Rosie's step-father. It took him a lot of time to accept that. You can still see him being a little uncertain with handling Rosie. I remember the day they asked me to do this honor. Sherlock was pacing in the lab, repeatedly telling John that he did not have it in him. (The words were "I can't even _hold_ a baby John, how do I rise one?). John, the solider he is, kept calming Sherlock meanwhile asking me if it was okay. I panicked. I panicked real bad. Of course, I didn't tell them that. I merely told them I would think about it. But, I panicked a lot Hamish. It actually felt like I was the Universe's soap opera. It took me a tremendous amount of courage to agree and the main reason I did it was to see a smile from the family which had gone through the worst life has to offer.

Carrying you was a difficult time for me. Perhaps, that was when I grew. I grew along with you. I had to endure countless taunts from parents (When are you getting for yourself eh?). It wasn't easy but that's what made me strong. I learned to accept, learned to not give a damn about people thought. I learnt the art of living my own life, living it in my own terms. I learned to let go of the things I couldn't change. I learnt to be happy about the things I had in life and be satisified. I became the boss of my own life. These are lessons that make me who I am today and I only hope you don't learn them the hard way like I did.

Your birth, I am sorry to say, is a blur to me. John put me in too much morphine. There you were, just a bump a few hours ago and now...you were a beautiful baby. Even your uncle Mycroft could not resist your charms. After you were born, it took us all some time to realise that we couldn't just stare at you for the rest of our life. I am proud of the man you've become, Hamish. I only hope you are as proud of your godmother as I am of my godson.

You know, you were worth it. Worth all of the taunting, the sympathy from relatives, the biological demands, the grief. Letting you go was one of the hardest things I did in my life. But, I am glad. The pain was worth bringing such a wonderful person to this world.

Perhaps they could see it in my face, or perhaps Sherlock loved me enough to know that giving you up was something I could never move on from. So, they made me godmother. There was never a day more happier than realising I could be a part of your life. Your childhood is an abundance of memories I will always remember and cherish. I will never forget the kid with his two broken front teeth and eyepatch, brandishing a sword and yelling "Walk the plank! Walk the plank!"

Now, if I..well, _die,_ tomorrow, there is only one thing I want to teach you. Most of my life was pretty meaningless. I woke up, I worked, I went home and I slept. I was just another face in the crowd, another statistic. No one really paid attention to me. And even when they did, it was _always_ to use me for some reason. I was in love with a man who never loved me back. I lived a cursed life, my dating life was a joke. (I did date a guy once who felt normal. Turns out he was a psychopath who only dated me to get to Sherlock. Not to worry, he's dead and no one misses him). It was dull, no it was _blank._

It was under these circumstances I had you, Hamish. And, like I told you, along with you, I also started growing a backbone. I found out that yes, I _had_ friends. Not the kind of friends with whom I had selfies with. Not a Facebook status. Not a mate to drink or go to a movie with. _Real friends._ Friends who would die for me. Friends who would go along with me through my battles. That is my only lesson to you, Hamish. Have lots of friends but make sure you know who the real ones are. This will save you a lot of pain.

Honey, you know you can talk to me, right? About anything. A teacher you hate, a deep conversation about everything and nothing, the sky, your Biology homework, your relationships. Especially your relationships. I know the pain love can cause and _no one_ should go through it alone. We will get over it. _Together_. In me, Hamish, you always have a friend. You always have a shoulder to cry on and a voice of hope.

If you ever feel lost, tired or perhaps defeated, remember that you always have a home to return to. A place where you get hot cocoa in winter and an iced tea during the summer but a lot of love no matter the weather. You will always have the three of us through thick and thin, for better or for worse. You have us, hon.

Lastly, I love you very very much. If you ever need us, just give us a shout and we _will_ be there. You are worth it, Hamish. You are worth everything life put me through. Good luck, my little baby! Life is a myriad of joy and sadness - I just hope you have joy in a greater percentage.

Your persistent, no respect for personal space godmother,

Molly Hooper.

 **A/N: Molly is single. I refuse to romaticise her in this fic. She can't ask for someone's heart while she can't give them hers. She knows this and slowly accepts it. Hamish does not know that Molly loved/s Sherlock.**

 **Sherlock is Hamish's biological father.**

 **Such is the danger of love.**


End file.
